


That time that Steve and Bucky got lost in Ikea

by secretlycthulhu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Gen, IKEA, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlycthulhu/pseuds/secretlycthulhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky go to Ikea. It does not go quite as well as they planned it to go.<br/>Post winter soldier. This is not very angsty at all, it's mostly pretty fluffy with a lot of goofing off happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time that Steve and Bucky got lost in Ikea

Steve looked over at Bucky tentatively as they stood in the parking lot.  
"Are you ready for this?"  
"Probably readier than you."  
\--  
35 hours before they departed on their journey to Ikea, Tony had introduced Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes to their own floor in the Avengers tower.  
"I didn't plan on your long-lost dead assassin best friend to be joining us, so you guys'll have to share a room until we get another floor, I guess," Tony muttered. "You're both old as balls so I had no idea what to put in here."  
It was completely obvious that Tony had sent someone out to go antiquing for their furniture, in that half of the furniture in the room was broken, and a very large percentage was covered in dust. There was furniture from basically every decade from 1950 to the 90s, all jumbled up and confused and jammed into an otherwise very nice apartment.  
Tony was taking them on their tour of the new place when Bucky made a strange sort of a snort and a squeak. Steve started grinning from ear to ear as Tony spun around.  
"What was that noise?" Tony asked as Steve laughed.  
"Shut the fuck up, Steve--" Bucky's sentence was cut off by another ridiculously dorky kitten sneeze. Steve started laughing harder, so hard his face turned red, as Bucky's face went pale with embarrassment. He was an assassin, god damn it. Adorable sneezing was not an option, nor was it something that had happened at all recently.  
"Oh my God, your sneeze hasn't changed at all," Steve laughed, Tony started laughing too, but stopped short because of the glare he was getting from Bucky.  
Shortly after this incident, on threat of his life, the apartment was emptied of furniture, and Tony sent the two of them off to pick out their own furniture.  
\--  
And so Captain America and the Winter Soldier walked through the huge sliding glass doors into the giant maze that is Ikea.  
"Holy shit," Bucky murmured as they went up the immense escalators full of, well, everyone. Old ladies, young couples, middle aged mothers with their screaming children, every type of person you could imagine.  
That 'holy shit' got promoted to a 'holy fuck' once they walked into the living room section. Or, it would have, if Steve hadn't cupped his hand over Bucky's mouth before the word "fuck" came out. ('There are children in this store, Buck!')  
\--  
"Well, that's... That's one way to build a chair," Steve muttered as he inspected some strangely shaped office chairs. Bucky was carefully testing out each and every one of the big, tall leather ones. Steve watched with a half smile at Bucky's dead serious expression.  
He remembered the last time he shared an apartment with Bucky, in a shoddy little place in Brooklyn above an old music store. He seemed to recall a shopping trip taking place then, too, when Bucky's grin was real genuine, when they had to take turns sleeping on the sofa cause there was only one bedroom (as much as Steve would have loved to share the bed-- no, Steve, shut up), how the best chair in the house was an armchair they found on the side of the road a block away, and how they'd be kept up late into the night by the old guy downstairs playing jazz downstairs.  
He was woken from his walk down memory lane when Buck rolled over to him in one of the chairs and said "I want this one."  
They picked out chairs and a table, a dresser, some interesting lamps (Steve was mystified by the way that they were shaped, and even though Buck thought it looked tacky, he just couldn't say no), and they had just gotten to the carpet section when the announcement came on that the store would be closing in a half an hour.  
"We have plenty of time," Steve reassured Bucky, patting him on the back. Bucky shrugged as he inspected some shag carpeting.  
"I was thinking of doing this cowskin, actually," Steve said as he raised a rug. Bucky didn't even say a word as he took the rug from his hands and put it away before picking out one of the shag carpets.  
The 10 minute warning came when they were arguing over which set of silverware to get. They didn't even hear the 5 minute warning as Steve was trying to convince Bucky to let him get one of those fancy new stoves that are just flat on top with the circles, cause he really wanted to know how they worked.  
They didn't notice that they were alone in the store until the lights went out while they were trying to choose beds.  
"Uh, Steve?" Bucky asked after a long silence. It took even longer for Steve to respond.  
"I guess... I guess the store's closed."  
"Well, shit."  
\--  
Another hour passed and they found themselves in the kids section for a third time before they realized that they were not only locked in, but they were lost, too.  
"I am never going to trust Tony's advice again," said Steve as he frustratedly speed-walked through the maze of Ikea. "I bet he planned this. I bet he planned on us getting locked in here, just so he could prank us."  
Bucky was calmer on the matter as he followed Steve.  
\--  
Another 15 minutes later, they were in the sofa section again.  
"Maybe we should just, y'know, stay here for the night. There are beds somewhere near here, fully made, too," commented Bucky as he flopped down onto a couch. Steve sighed and sat down next to him. It was dark in Ikea, but his eyes had adjusted and he could see the shadowy silhouette of Bucky's face as he attempted to stifle a yawn. Steve found himself yawning too, stretching his arms out and draping one over Bucky's shoulder.  
He thought for a second that maybe he had imagined Bucky scooting in closer to him and leaning into his touch, that he was too tired and he was just imagining that Bucky's head was rested on his shoulder. But when he looked down to see Bucky with his eyes closed and mouth slightly open, he knew that not even his imagination could create such a beautiful sight. His best friend really was handsome, just as he'd always been. 'A real hit with the ladies,' thought Steve, and then a bit solemnly, 'and guys, too.'  
He reached his hand down and brushed a clump of hair out of Buck's face, and his eyes opened slowly to meet Steve's gaze. They hadn't really cuddled like this since when they were kids, when it wasn't weird, when they were too young for anyone to care, before Steve realized he cared a lot. Bucky didn't break eye contact.  
\--  
"Steve, you and Natasha, do you two..." Bucky spoke slowly before pausing. "Do you two... fondue?"  
"No, no," Steve laughed before adding, "I don't really... I haven't really, uh, fondued with anyone recently. And definitely not with Nat."  
"Hm," murmured Bucky, before he stared off. Steve suddenly felt a pang of jealously. Is Bucky interested in Natasha? His mind raced suddenly, down a path he really didn't want it to. It made sense, I mean they both spoke Russian, both shared experiences with being forced to do things that they didn't want to, both assassins... Steve swallowed hard.  
"Are you... Interested in Natasha?"  
"No, no, not at all," Bucky stammered out. "I mean, yeah, she's, well. She's a gorgeous gal, I just... I was just curious, I guess."  
Steve let out a little sigh of relief. "Anyone you are interested in, Buck?"  
"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure they're not into me."  
"You serious? You've always been so popular with the ladies. Any gal would fall right at your feet if you asked," Steve argued. "There's no denying it, you're a real handsome guy."  
"Yeah, yeah, cut it." Bucky looked away, thinking for what felt like an eternity.  
"Well, who is she?" Steve really didn't want to know the answer to that question, knew it would make him feel like shit, but something made him ask.  
"I cant.. It's not like that, they aren't into people like me, I'm pretty sure."  
"She'd have to be crazy to not be into you, Buck."  
"Steve--no, I mean, it's not like that. Not like that at all." Bucky's words rushed out fast.  
"What do you mean, 'not like that?'"  
"I mean... They, well, they're not..."  
"She's not what?" Steve pressed.  
"They," Bucky corrected loudly, "are not interested in people like... Me. Like... Guys. They don't like guys." Steve gets quiet then.  
"She's... a lesbian?" Steve thanked the lord that maybe he wouldn't have any competition.  
"No, Steve, God... It's... It's a guy."  
Oh.  
Steve was silent for a long time. He tried to think of words, but instead he was too flustered. The only thought going through his head was that Bucky, Bucky liked guys. Bucky is interested in guys. Lady-killer Bucky swung both ways. Maybe Bucky and he could...  
That thought was cut off as Bucky stood up. "I shouldn't have told you that. I mean, I know things are different nowadays, so I thought maybe you'd... I don't know. Maybe you'd be with the times on that too, I just... I'm going to go lie down somewhere."  
"Buck, wait--" Steve stood up and grabbed his shoulder. "It's not like that, I--"  
"Yeah, it's not," snapped Bucky, as he jerked his shoulder away. "It never was like that."  
"Bucky, no, I get it, I'm... I'm into guys, too." Bucky froze as Steve grabbed his arm. "I'm bisexual, always have been."  
"Really? You're not pulling my leg?" Bucky turned around, and it was then, next to a lovely living room display with fold-up storage units and a fake flat-screen TV, that Steve sighed desperately, grabbed Bucky's face, and pulled him into a kiss.  
Bucky was frozen for a moment, but just as Steve pulled away from him, Bucky looped his prosthetic arm around Steve's lower back and grabbed the back of his head with the other hand and pulled him back in for another. And another. And another.  
And so on and so forth until they were naked and happily asleep in a model bed.  
\--  
They were woken up by a flashlight to their faces and a bewildered security guard. As soon as they realized what was happening, the two of them immediately collected their clothes, Steve apologizing profusely and Bucky laughing so hard he was almost in tears.  
"I saw some movement on the cameras, and, uh... Well," she said, "I don't know how to tell you this, but I think you're going to have to pay for that bed."  
"That's, that's fine," said Steve. "Can you just-- Can you show us how to get out?"  
After she realized that she was talking to Captain America and that the two of them had been hopelessly lost, the security guard helped them check out--bed and all--and unlocked the doors for them to leave.  
Steve stopped then and turned around. "Say, uh... I don't know if this even crossed your mind, but, could you, you know... Not say anything about... this?"  
"About how I found Captain America and his gay lover in a closed Ikea?" She said.  
"Yeah," Steve muttered, his ears a deep red. Bucky looked at his feet.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell," she said, "as long as you come to my daughter's birthday party?"  
And so, the two of them packed up and left for home, feeling a little happy and a little embarrassed and a little confused and overall, very different.  
\--  
It took a while to explain to Tony why they had only ended up with one bed, and why they wouldn't be needing that other apartment for Bucky after all, and to please not tell anyone yet, but he got the message. He did make fun of them for a while about the whole getting lost in Ikea and then resorting to sex thing, though. For a really long time. Steve attended the birthday party in full costume, which delighted all the children there, and it would have been extremely fun had he not still felt a little embarrassed about being discovered by the Ikea security guard. But at least he got free cake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever stucky fic, so sorry if it's not that good, thank you if you made it all the way through! Let me know what you think!  
> -Vincent


End file.
